wiihardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Wii Hardware:Tutorial
This is a tutorial for GameFAQs users wishing to edit the Wii Hardware wiki. This wiki uses the same style guide as Wikipedia. These rules and guidelines are outlined below. Creating new pages On the main page, there is a box to create a new page. When done, add the following codes to the bottom: Category:Wii Hardware Category:Wii Hardware Users or Category:Wii Hardware Trolls List of users page The List of Wii Hardware users page is free for anyone to add a section on themselves. However, one part of this section is frequently misused, the "trademarks" part. This part is only to be used for trademarks, such as lines, concepts, or common postings associated with that user. Numerous people have mistaken this for a "List your gaming philsophies" section. In other words, Metroidfan's "Another nail in the PSP's coffin" is a trademark, "Known for liking all game consoles" is not. The code for adding your section to the page is: username on GameFAQs *'Nickname': shortened names people have for you on GameFAQs *'User level': user level with the number in parenthesis *'Important topics': topics on the [[List of Wii Hardware important topics|list of important topics] that were written by you] *'Alternate accounts': alternate accounts you have List of trolls page DO NOT add someone to the List of Wii Hardware trolls page unless general Wii Hardware consensus is that they are a troll. This is not the section where you add the latest guy who pissed you off. Personal page You are free to make a page on yourself, but it must follow these guidelines: *Make it NPOV (neutral point of view). In other words, do not use subjective phrases like "cool," "neat," "popular," etc. A suitable phrase is "JohnDoe777 is a Wii Hardware user," one that isn't is "JohnDoe777 is a cool guy who loves Wii Hardware." Pages here are not meant to be blogs or autobiographies, use your registered userpage (User:Whatever your name is) for those things. *There is a template that you may add to your page. The template code is: *Do not add rude comments or other unencyclopedic content to your page. Remember, when a stranger looks at your page, their first thought should not be "Oh, this guy obviously wrote his own page." As a guideline, if you wouldn't see it on Wikipedia, you shouldn't see it here either. *In the event these guidlines are not followed, a banner will be added to the top of the page alerting the user. When the user makes the neccessary corrections, the banner will be removed and the user will be added to the blue navigation box on the bottom of each page. Pages about others Do not create a page about someone else (as you likely don't know enough about them to make it substantial length) except in certain circumstances, such as important trolls who would not be allowed to make their own pages. Images Use the page to upload images. Use the code to upload the image. Protection There are currently three articles-List of Wii Hardware users, List of Wii Hardware trolls, and BlackDoomShadow-that are "semi-protected" due to constant vandalism from trolls. In order to edit these pages, you need to register an account. Other notes Have fun! Category:Wii Hardware